Angels & Time Lords
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: The Outcast is one of the last two Time Lords left. On the fear of a young girl, she travels to Earth where she stumbles onto one of the Winchesters demon hunts. Then she finds out that she is in danger and travels to the Winchester bunker and tries to find out more about this new world whilst keeping her identity a secret from all. Will her love for an angel keep her from running?


**Chapter 1-First Meeting**

Setting the TARDIS controls to go to a town called Wichita, Kansas on the planet Earth at the date 01/11/2014, I go to get my sonic screwdriver from it's holder to my left. It's the only weapon I use nowadays.

Apparently something is going around killing things and from what I heard, it doesn't seem human. I received a message on my psychic paper a few minutes ago which said 'Help. It's killing them and no-one will believe me.-Lily' and it seemed urgent so I came straight here.

The thrumming noise of the TARDIS stops suddenly, signalling that I have, hopefully because you could never know with this ship, landed in Kansas. We were sitting in the middle of a pavement just in front of a motel when I step out. I walk out of my ship after grabbing my jacket full of little gadgets and close the door behind me. The TARDIS resembles an old 1950's police phone box and had been stuck that way ever since the chameleon circuit had broken. I would fix it but the look has grown on me and I just can't bring myself to change it.

I should go find this girl first. The TARDIS must of picked up on the childs distress and sent the message to me. This kid must be incredibly scared if she was able to reach me. For all I know, this girl isn't real and the whole thing is a trap but it's a rule of mine to never walk away...not again. So I made my way to the address given to me by the TARDIS and walked up the path to the house where, I hope, this Lily lives.

Knocking on the white wooden door, I hear someone on the other side shuffling towards me. The door slowly opens up to a short elderly lady with white hair pulled up in a bun and a grey wool cardigan pulled around her. "Hello dear. Can I help you?" The lady asks in that tone you expect to hear from a grandmother.

"Hello. Is there a Lily living here?" I ask her. I can't help but look over her shoulder just to check if anything is amiss inside the house. Force of habit.

"Oh yes. She's my grand daughter. Are you here because of the accident?" She asks me with a sympathetic look once she mentions this accident. Accident? What accident?

"Yes. I'm here to help." I say truthfully. The woman steps to the side to let me in and closes the door behind me. Straight away I notice a young girl, probably not even older than 13, sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in her hands.

"My name's Victoria. My grand-daughter Lily is over there. Would you like anything to drink...?" She trails off at the end, silently asking for my name.

"Vanis." I say quickly whilst still looking at the young girl and trying to figure out what happened. Vanis was my childhood nickname on gallifrey and I still use it to this day although others call me the Outcast. Like the Doctor's the Doctor I'm the Outcast. It was sort of my title on Gallifrey. Well, that's what they called me after I rebelled and the name sort of stuck. I never use my real name. I never have. I don't think anyone knows my real name anymore.

"And yes to that drink, tea if you have it." I say whilst going to sit next to Lily. I see now that the piece of paper is, in fact, a picture. "Hello Lily." I ask in a friendly tone.

"Who are you?" She asks quietly without even a glance in my direction.

"I'm Vanis. You asked for help." I say whilst sliding the psychic paper to her from under my sleeve. She turns her head to look at the paper and her eyes widen at the sight.

"But I... how did you?" Lily asks me with an awed voice.

"This here." I hold up the psychic paper. "Is psychic and your message made it's way to me. Don't worry. I believe you. Can you tell me what happened?" I say in an understanding voice.

"It wasn't him. My dad. He didn't do it. Something was in him. I didn't see what it was but it wasn't human." She says with a quick glance to the picture still in her hands. She stutters over her words and tries to get them out as quickly as she can.

"Did he say anything? Can you tell me what happened?" I ask and I can see the tears start in her large brown eyes. "Hey. It's okay." I say with my hand awkwardly on her arm. I never was good at comforting people. That's what my companions in the TARDIS were for. But I haven't got anyone but K-9 anymore. They always leave. It's easier to be alone, just me and my metal dog.

"You don't understand." She whispers almost to herself. Her grandmother comes over with my drink and sits across from us at the table. "No one believes me. It wasn't him. It was something else. No-one knows what it's like. They all think I'm crazy." Her voice starts to break and fresh tears fall down her face.

"Lily. Stop and think what you're saying now. I know it hurts but it was you're Dad. Nothing else." Victoria says to her grand-daughter with a sad look.

"I believe you." I tell her with utter confidence. Both heads quickly whip around to me with unbelieving looks.

"Why?" She asks quietly.

"Because I've seen things you wouldn't dare to believe. I've seen stars and planets and galaxies. And it's amazing. And when you say that this thing wasn't human... I believe you because it's possible." I tell her looking straight into her eyes. She wouldn't believe the things I've seen. I don't even believe it most days.

"Okay. I think it's time you left." Her grandmother says with a wary look. I stand up to walk out of the door but not before slipping my number under Lily's hands where no-one can see so she can call if anything happens. Walking to the front door, Victoria pulls me back slightly by my elbow and looks at me with an angry expression.

"I don't want you near Lily, whoever you are. She's in grief and whatever she's saying... she'll realise it's wrong and a mistake soon. She's not in the right state of mind. That girl saw her parents die and you saying that she's 'right' isn't helping her at all." And with that she opens the door and pushes me out. "If I see you anywhere near here or Lily, I'll phone the police." And she slams the door right in my face.

So it looks like I'm the only one who believes her. Well, I'll just have to figure this out then. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Lily in the kitchen window waving goodbye at me. And I can't help but wave back. Turning around, I notice an old mustang parking just outside the house. The door's of the car open to reveal two guys in suits. An old man with a scraggly beard and a tall guy, about 6'4, walking towards the house. It seems like they are some sort of government investigators. That's the last thing I need when there is a possible alien on the loose murdering people.

They both look at me with strange expressions and I hurriedly walk past them and down the street before they have the chance to say anything. I just hope they don't get to close to this thing. The government would only use it for their own benefit. They'll take whatever they get. I would know after all my experiences with the likes of UNIT and Torchwood.

I need to know more about what happened. So I sprint down to the TARDIS and pull out my key to go inside. "K9. Are you here?" I call out.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K-9 calls out from behind the console. He comes around to stay in front of me. "Was there anything you wanted Mistress?" He asks me in his usual robotic voice that has accompanied every model. K-9 has been my constant companion for 100 years now and was given to me as a gift from the Doctor.

"Could you run a check for any alien activity in the area or any strange occurences ?" I ask the metal dog.

"Affirmative, running diagnostics on any alien activity now." He says and quickly runs the check while I go to the TARDIS screen to get any information that might be available in the local newspapers or on the police radio frequency. That's one of the useful things about having a TARDIS and a metal dog who is a genius, all the information is here, right in front of me.

Checking the data, it says that 7 people, including Lily's parents, have died in strange attacks. They've all been put down as murders and suicides. Saying that it was a coincidence that they all occurred around the same dates. A coincidence. There's no such thing. I've never believed in coincidences. There's always a reason for everything.

"Mistress, my systems have picked up on a different type of energy that I've never encountered before. It seems to be in the same places where the murders occurred." He says and brings his head up to look at me. I kneel down to his height.

"Good boy K-9." I say with a grin. "So... Let's go catch this thing." I say before setting the controls to Lily's old house.

We land in the backyard of a house covered with yellow tape and police cars in the front. K-9 and I discreetly sneak through the back door to find the house empty. This being empty will make it easier. Both of us check for any weird energy spikes or just something not normal. "Found anything?" I ask my trusty companion after a few minutes of nothing.

"Negative Mistress." He says in his usual robotic way.

All of a sudden, the front door is opened and two guys walk into the house. More government investigators I'm guessing. I put my perception filter on to disguise anything weird and to make sure that these people don't notice I'm here. They could be an alien... The first guy is in a suit and has short dirty blonde hair and for some reason has what he calls an EMF detector in his hand. Pretty normal except for that strange device. The other guy spikes an interest from me though. As a Time Lord, I have different senses and for some reason this person in the tan trench coat doesn't seem very human. Almost like there's an entity inside occupying the human's body.

Scanning the two with my Vortex Manipulator, courtesy of an ex-time agent, the results come back the way I had expected. The first guy is undeniably human. Even smells incredibly human, but the second is something I've never encountered before. Silently, K-9 and I teleport out to the TARDIS.

"Did you get that as well K-9?" I ask the steel dog.

"Affirmative Mistress. The man was letting off a strange energy but it's different to the one at the crime scene." He responds in his factual way. Great. So we have two things on the loose. What am I going to do? "I have taken the liberty to patch into their phones for you, Mistress Outcast." Of course he has. Genius dog. K-9 usually only calls me Mistress or Mistress Outcast.

"Good. Thank you. Route it to the TARDIS so we can hear over the speakers will you K-9?" I request.

"Affirmative." And suddenly the TARDIS screen shows up the wave lengths of the two phones of the men inside.

I move the TARDIS to it's original position outside the motel and K-9 and I wait in silence for a few minutes to see if anything happens. We both check over and over again for any leads on this case but nothing happens. Then, suddenly, the screen says that the human in the house has a phone call and he ends up putting it onto loud speaker.

"Hey. Listen." I tell K-9 with a wave in the direction of the screen.

"Found anything yet Sam?" The human asks the person, Sam, on the other side.

"No. But it's most likely a demon. The girl, Lily, says that something was in her dad so unless it's a ghost..." He says trailing off.

"It's not a ghost. Cas and I checked the EMF. There's nothing." The man answers.

"Mistress. The same energy spike has just happened again. In the girl's grandmothers house." K-9 says behind me. No. I switch off the signal picked up from the phone and almost immediately the TARDIS phone starts ringing. I cautiously pick it up and answer with a 'Hello?'

"Vanis. I need your help. It's here. In my grandmother." Lily says rapidly on the phone but her words get cut off by a scream.

I quickly land the TARDIS outside her house and notice that the door has been kicked in. I run up to the house with K-9 by my side and my sonic screwdriver in my hand. "Lily?" I shout out and the girl comes running from the kitchen where I notice the two men in the house and the other two from the car are standing. How did they get there so fast? Lily's grandmother has the old man by the throat. What is going on?

I don't understand. I walk in with K-9 hidden in the bushes outside the house just in case and Lily is behind me with my arm in a firm hold. "What the hell is going on here?" I shout to the four men in the kitchen. Who are these people? None of them turn their heads to look at me but the guy with the dirty blonde hair shouts out "Get out of here now!". I'm about to turn and leave outside to go get K-9 when I feel someone grip my throat and lift me into the air. I see Lily walking backwards to the men in the kitchen, screaming for help.

"Dean, over there. Another demon." The tall man says to the one who urged us to get out not even a minute ago.

Did he say demon? There's no such thing.

"Back off. All we want is this one here and we'll leave. She's worth more than anyone here." The demon says from behind me. They want me? Why? I didn't even know about demons until just now. If that's what they are, that is.

Out of nowhere, the man with the trench coat disappears with a noise like a bird's wings and the man, or demon, gripping my throat is pulled off of me and I turn around to see the man who disappeared with his hand on the 'demons' head and light coming out of the 'demons' mouth and eyes. What the hell? I've never seen that before. Never, not even in my thousands of years.

"Are you okay?" The man, if that's what he is because I honestly don't know anymore, asks in a surprisingly deep voice. Looking up at him, I am met with incredibly blue eyes and I am, for once, speechless. My mind is in overdrive. What is he? What's going on?

"No. Not really." I manage to say after a few seconds of silence. He is still looking deeply into my hazel eyes like he can see straight into my soul.

The bearded man who is being held by his throat starts chanting in a different language and it appears to be affecting the 'demon', as they called it. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" He says out loud and by the end a black smoke is released from within Lily's grandmother. I know that language. It's Latin. I'm sure.

I turn to walk away but trench coat guy pulls me back. "Who are you?" He says fiercely to me whilst still looking into my eyes.

"Vanis Lazor. Who are you?" I say the fake name I always use in a wary tone. I don't trust these people. Especially not him. From his touch I know he's not human.

"Are you okay?" The bearded man interrupts us and the three men walk to where I am standing with this... well I don't know what he is.

"No. What just happened?" I ask with wide eyes. I easily pass off as a scared little girl when really I'm not scared, more confused. I don't like not knowing anything.

"Those were demons. We exorcised one and the other is dead thanks to Cas there." The tall man says, sending a glance to the person to my side who is still looking at me with an expressionless face. "What do they want with you?" The tall guy asks.

"I have no idea. I've only just found out. I didn't even believe in demons before today." I say and run my hands through my thick long dark brown hair.

"Dean. You and Cas should sort out the mess here and me and Sam will deal with her." The bearded man says. Uh. I am in the room you know. And what do they mean deal with her? "Come on." He says with a tilt to the door and the three of us go outside.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Vanis Lazor." I say whilst using my childhood nickname on Gallifrey for my first name and the name of an old friend from the Planet Stow for my surname.

"And what are you?" The tall man with the chocolate brown hair asks.

"Human." I easily lie. "Who and what are you?" I say with a sarky tone. If they're going to question me, then I'm going to question them.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is Bobby Singer. We're human. You're in danger and I know you probably don't trust us but you should come with us. We have a place that's safe for you." Sam, the tall guy, says. Go with them? I'm not in any danger. And if I was I could easily deal with it. But this is different. The best way would be to go with them. I shouldn't tell them about the whole alien thing though.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I say calmly and the two of them look shocked. I'm guessing that people usually fight them on things like this.

"Great. That was easy." Bobby says with a smile once he gets over his shock. "I'll head over to the safe house with her now and you go help those two idjits in there deal with this." He says and walks off before Sam can say anything. "Where do you live? I'll take you there now to go get some stuff. But don't tell anyone. You don't know who to trust kid." I don't really live anywhere. I could always lie though. Break into someone's apartment and go into a separate room where I could teleport to the TARDIS and get some stuff quickly. Yeah, good idea. I'm a genius.

"I'll show you." I tell him and we both get into his old Ford Mustang and he drives to a random block of apartments down town. I walk into a random apartment then, with him right behind me and he stays in the front room while I go into the bedroom and teleport back to the TARDIS.

"K-9 are you here?" I shout out whilst gathering some clothes I have and a few gadgets into a rucksack as well as grabbing my necklace and ring that I got from my father on Gallifrey all those years ago.

"Affirmative Mistress. Where are you going?" He asks.

"Apparently I'm in danger from demons. I don't know why or if it's even true but the best way to find out is by sticking with these people. They don't know who or what I really am and it's going to stay that way. I need you to stay with the TARDIS for awhile but I'll come by soon to hide you and the ship better. Somewhere closer to where this safe house they are taking me to is. Do you trust me K-9?" I say whilst looking to my long time companion. He lifts his head before answering in his usual 'Affirmative Mistress.'.

"I need you to trust me okay. I gotta go. I don't have time. Just look after everything for me. I'll be back soon." And I teleport out before he can answer back. I walk out with my rucksack and both Bobby and I get into his car to leave to this safehouse. What is going on? I'm seriously confused. I've never come into contact with demons in all my centuries. I've never heard of real ones.

I just hope I haven't made a giant mistake by trusting these people...

* * *

><p>Hey. I quickly wrote this down because I loved the idea. If anyone has anything to say, please leave a review. I'll update soon.<p> 


End file.
